


【米flo】烂玫瑰 下

by Homo_1720



Category: L'Assasymphonie - Florent Mothe (Song), Mikelangelo Loconte - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homo_1720/pseuds/Homo_1720
Summary: flo的性成瘾问题得到了有效解决
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 14





	【米flo】烂玫瑰 下

烂玫瑰 下

文风转换预警

Mikele觉得自己的人生完全就是一场疯狂的台风。他的前35年做的疯狂的事比寻常人做的一辈子的都还要多，他十分确信自己在35岁之后还会有更多更疯狂的事，而眼前的事情很显然已经超出了疯狂的范畴并朝着“超自然”的方向狂奔而去。

他脑海里的提词器滚动了一下，似乎在“你还好吗？需不需要我告诉他们今天你不舒服。”和“嘿快些朋友再不走我们就要迟到了，你想做这件事也要看时候啊。”之间犹豫了一下，鉴于他进门的时候就听见了flo正在低声的呼唤他的名字，他基本可以将这两个选项都删除了，毕竟如果他这都不明白发生了什么事或者不明白应该怎么做，那么他的意大利国籍就将不保了。

于是他当机立断——第一，从flo的裤子口袋里扯出他的手机，打电话给电视台（“是的，对对对，flo他的身体不舒服，对，很严重，恐怕我们今晚不能来了。延期？好的好的，您说什么时候都行，您定好了再打电话过来。”）第二，把他们俩的手机都关了机，第三，抓住那只很明显在状况之外还企图穿上衣服的小熊，将他重新掼到床上。

很显然赤身裸体不是面对眼下这个问题的最好状态，Mikele将它定为第二好，仅次于flo穿着足球服的好，毕竟flo的身材可以将那套衣服穿出宽松和紧绷之间的奇异感，像是被烘焙纸限制住膨胀的舒芙蕾蛋糕。被困住的大男孩很显然更想要学鸵鸟那样将自己埋进被子里，mikele没有给他这个机会，他像是最严格的将军那般制止了flo的动作，“你不打算说点什么吗？”他发问，其实他认为自己将访谈推掉就很能说明问题。

不过更能说明问题的还是flo再次勃起的阴茎。

Flo的思维完全乱成了一团浆糊，他想要坦白，他想要终止自己莫名其妙的性幻想，他想要音乐。他还想要mikele。

而mikele证明了最后一个愿望跟其他的愿望是统一的，因为亲吻flo不会比亲吻自己心爱的吉他更难，只是在于其中会增加更多的情色的成分，他用舌头拨弄着flo的齿列，试图像弹奏钢琴一样弹出一首小夜曲，没反应过来的熊崽很显然有点不知所措了，他甚至发出了一声被哽住了一般的啜泣，像是被安抚了才开始哭的小孩。不过他却也没忘记去品尝他的星星的味道，舌尖滞笨的滑动了两下，像是在舔一颗糖果。这副又急着吃又不在状态的样子让mikele笑出了声，他还带着戒指的手顺着flo的脊背下滑，磕得大男孩又痛又痒，恨不得把他手上那些配饰甩出去。但他的嘴已经被征用了，很显然说出自己的诉求不再现实，他只好呜呜叫着去抓那手，费好大劲把揉进自己头发里的手拽过来，戒指就这么叮叮当当落在地上，像是掉了一地的星星。

最大的那一颗正在半跪在床上脱下自己的马甲和衬衣，结果就是越来越多的星星被甩在地上和床上，mikele身上的配饰多到诡谲，装上都需要费一些时间，更别提拆下来，可现在根本就不是适合慢慢拆解的时候，他没了办法，又弯腰心急的去吻flo，让他出一份力，毕竟四只手的效率总更高一些，哪怕是在他们亲到缺氧的情况下。

Mikele上半身赤裸的时候flo发出了一声小声的呼叫，眼睛比平时还要亮几分，像是看见蜂蜜的熊崽子，忽略了自己的阴茎在对方皮裤上蹭出的不少尴尬的水痕，伸手就急切的抚过对方的胸膛。“喜欢你看见的吗？”意大利人先是用了意大利语，又换成了法语说了一遍，“喜欢你看见的吗？”而法国人被亲的脑袋一团浆糊，胡乱的答应了两声。多余的口水顺着嘴角一直到胡子上，胡子都有些湿漉漉的，mikele还要作势去舔，沙沙的声音像是猫在舔猫薄荷。

Flo的眼睛也湿漉漉的，他甚至又发出了一声啜泣（mikele到现在还是不明白他为什么会一边做爱一边哭），他正在试图把mikele从皮裤里解救出来，拨弄乐器十分灵巧的手此时笨拙的像是十成新的，那个有着巨大的星星的皮带被抽出来丢在一边，猛地磕到了一旁的床头柜，跳蛋啊、医院的报告啊就这样掉了一地。Mikele看见“性成瘾”这几个字都是在自己的裤子完全被脱掉之后了。“我知道这种病，”小熊听到这句话从鼻子里微微的哼了一声，很显然他现在并不想将性爱变成互助会项目，“所以你的裤裆上别那么多别针是因为你一直在勃起是吗？”

关注点从性瘾一直跳到了别针上。不愧是你，Mikele，法国人心里发出一声巨大的叹息，他还是建议对方将注意力放在吻他上。他将手伸到自己背后，将按摩棒拉了出来（它居然被忽视了这么久，说明它其实只是一个不能提供快感的摆设），按摩棒上湿润的水光已经昭示了正餐已经自己把自己准备好了，mikele需要做的只不过是尽情享用。

“所以说你总要这样做，是吗？”接吻也不能堵住mikele的嘴，也许他的嘴并没有意大利血统，但他的手却还在尽职尽责的抚摸flo的全身，甚至对他腰间的软肉和他的屁股格外有兴趣，“在去工作之前？”他收紧了揉弄flo屁股的手，白花花的肉就从指缝里挤了出来，“哇哦，”他甚至还挑眉赞叹了一句，“难怪ins上总有人说一些关于你的屁股的幻想。”

今天你就会实现这些幻想了，flo心里嚎叫，只要你他妈快点把你的阴茎塞进来。他实在是憋得难受了，羞耻心此时也叮叮咚咚的落在地上，他伸出手去套弄自己的阴茎，又想去抓对方的，急急的试图往身体里塞。“嘘嘘嘘——别急。”意大利人的见鬼的风度，他拉开了flo放在阴茎的手，换上了自己的，“萨列里大师，由我来为您效劳。”

伴随着一声倒气，flo就这样射了出来。他本来就憋得足够久了，mikele很不合时宜（刚刚好）的提到了他们的角色，这感觉就像是在角色扮演那样。Flo没有想过对方会这样作弊，在高潮里迷迷糊糊的发出几次短暂的嗯嗯声，紧接着mikele的手指就挤进了他的身体。才拔出按摩棒的腔道还是充血的，高热的内腔挤压着他的手指，mikele几乎是立刻就感觉到了一股轻微的吸力想把他的手指拖到更深处去。

还没来得及细细去探索一番，他的手就被拉了出来，flo突然发力将他推到了床上，甚至还看着mikele的阴茎吞了吞口水，一手撑住mikele的胸膛，急急的扶着他的阴茎坐了下去。而意大利人的手正好抚过他敏感的腰间，flo猛地一抖，下盘不稳的直接坐了下去，被噎得缓不过劲来，失了力气似的半撑着身体，舌尖都吐出来一些，mikele还要趁火打劫般来亲他，含着他的舌尖绕着圈舔来舔去，他的阴茎像是被整个裹在热乎乎的丝绸里，腔道急切地吮吸着，像贪吃的嘴紧紧咬住他，多余的润滑液被挤了出来，顺着他的阴茎往下流。  
如果这个时候他再不做点什么，就不是一个正常男人了。Mikele拉起撑在自己胸膛上的手，像揉猫爪子一样揉捏，说着一些flo听不懂的话来安抚他，一边去揉弄他的乳头，却没有想到他又开始哼哼着扭动起来，因为被钉在了原地，这种挣扎很快又变得微乎其微，变得非常的表面。Mikele这时才发了一点力，将flo推倒在床上，防止这个笨手笨脚的小熊继续做出一些让自己吃不消的事。

他开始缓慢的抽动自己的阴茎，像是17岁那年第一次跟一个金发姑娘上床那样小心翼翼。像是在一团软甜的奶油里进出一般，他开始变换角度戳刺着，去找flo的敏感点。却看见flo开始迷迷糊糊的用手摸自己的肚皮，在下腹部反复抚摸抓挠了几下，似乎这样的进入会顶破他一样。真实的阴茎要比按摩棒还粗一些，在摩擦带来的快感里头脑发晕，思想也跟着不受控制了，居然产生了肚皮都要被顶出弧度的错觉。Mikele只觉得血液都兵分两路，一路带着快感冲上大脑炸开烟花，一路冲下去让自己硬的像是石头。显然的flo没有跟别的男人做过，他才27岁，谈过几个女友，自己都估计没有想到有一天会喜欢一个男人到这样强烈的程度。

Mikele决定给他一次难忘的体验。

他开始由慢至快的动作，囊袋拍打在flo的屁股上激起肉浪，胯骨拍击着发红，身下的拉扯感变得强烈起来，每一次抽出穴口都猛地收缩一下，似乎要将他吸进去。直到他狠狠的顶上敏感点，flo终于从喉咙里憋出一声哼叫，瞪大了眼睛看着mikele，蓄积的眼泪从眼角滑到头发里，胡乱摇着头凑上去想讨要一些吻，睁大的眼睛就半阖起来，像是要亲吻星星又怕它的光会灼伤眼睛。Mikele凑过去吻他，手指缠在他细软的棕色头发里，它们看起来总是像打了蜡一样有光泽，卷卷温顺的缠绕在他的手指上，仿佛某种听话的宠物。身下的大男孩柔软的应和着他的冲击，显然他在患上这种病之后就没有在性方面得到过真正的满足，此刻的饥饿来得又急又凶，他套弄着自己的阴茎，腰不受控制的绷紧抬高，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔一些不知所云的话，在mikele看来即可爱又傻气。

他也不是没有想过同另一个男主演共度良宵，自从他看过flo唱L‘asasyphonie，那种惊艳与占有的欲望就盘亘在他的脑海里，这个法国男孩与他是那样契合，仿佛他们天生就应该如此，但是flo看向他时那样亮晶晶的眼神又像是林中的鹿，他实在没有将他们的关系转化成炮友的勇气，而今他倒是感觉如释重负，也许他确实可以跟flo发展一段恋爱关系。

他们从白天做到了夜晚，风从窗口钻进来又被体温焐得滚烫。Flo在之前健身时攒下的肌肉全被包裹在了脂肪里，揉捏起来手感非常棒，mikele爱不释手的抚摸着他的肩胛、大拇指碾进两个小小的腰窝里，在flo的胸口又舔又吸，像是饿了许久的小猫希望能榨出奶来。结果只是榨出了flo的呻吟，他似乎是习惯了在做爱时不发出声音，舒服了也只是细细的哼两声，胡乱伸出手去揽mikele的脖子索吻，似乎mikele的唇舌是某种点心一般。他被顶到床头，又拉回来，mikele手上就多了一个东西，那个跳蛋。

“不不不——”flo剧烈的挣扎了一下，阴茎从他的身体里滑出来，他哽了一下又开始快速的向前爬，却很快被拉回来，那个跳蛋震动着抵在他的穴口，被痉挛着往里吸。“放松，flo。”意大利人从后面覆上来，舔着他的耳垂，跳蛋被推进身体里，随后mikele的阴茎再次挤了进来，撑的flo嘶嘶的喘着，手指在床单上握紧又放松，那个跳蛋被顶到了很深的地方，他又伸手去摸自己的肚子，迷瞪的觉得自己肚子里是不是有一颗蛋，蛋里又会孵出小星星来。

他陷入了自己肚子里有星星的幻想里，傻呵呵的乐了半天。Mikele发现他的走神，在他屁股上拍了一巴掌，逼出一声尖叫来。“专心些，亲爱的。”他把跳蛋拿出来，“不然你会让我怀疑我还不够努力。”

Flo正想摇头，就被顶的向前一冲。意大利人这次是用了十成十的力道决定将他钉死在床上了，他呜呜叫着去推mikele的胯骨，可那个力道跟抚摸没有两样。快感顺着脊梁一路向上冲进大脑，他开始断断续续的恳求mikele慢一些，阴茎在床单上摩擦着几乎疼痛，他的手肘撑的发酸，只能肩膀做支点趴在床上，一只手被mikele扣紧了，另一只挣扎着企图抚慰自己，又被拍开了，他沮丧的叫了一声。Mikele的手在他的腰腹用了些力，把他给拉了起来，这个姿势阴茎进得更深了，flo仰起头无声的尖叫，阴茎猛地被人攥在手里，力气不小的从根部撸到了头，积攒多时的快感就这样爆发开来。

他肯定射了不少，flo感觉自己的灵魂都要飘出去了，如果没有mikele的手撑住他肯定要化成一滩水了。Mikele停住让他从过于强烈的刺激里缓过来，flo挣扎了一下，把自己从mikele的阴茎上拔下来，面色潮红又羞赧的面对着他分开了腿。

小熊不喜欢后背位。Mikele默默记下了这一条，凑过去热烈的吻他，很显然过量的亲吻有效的安抚了flo，他抬高腿缠上mikele的腰，脚跟磨蹭着他的尾椎，催促似的微微将他拉近些。Mikele是对的，年轻一些的法国男孩心思更加敏感，他喜欢过量的抚摸和亲吻，以及适当的疼痛和控制，flo甚至开始思考在自己的戏服的领花下带一个项圈的可能性——mikele会喜欢吗？他的头发被轻轻拽了拽，是mikele对他若有所思的询问，他脑海里的词就这样被拽了出来：“项圈·····

年长的男人笑了一下，震动在两人的身体之间传递，“你想要吗？项圈？你想带着上面写了mikelangelo的项圈出去巡演吗？”他低声诱哄着，在flo的锁骨上啃出一圈完整的牙印。“是的······是的，我喜欢。”flo的脑子都快被操出去了，回答的毫不遮掩，“我喜欢你给我戴项圈，我还想——”他被突然的力道哽了一下，听见意大利人骂了一句脏话，加快了进出的速度，顶得极深了甚至有些发痛。他在狂乱里摇着头，过多的快感转化成眼泪滴滴答答的落下来，像是已经吃不下了又要贪嘴多拿些甜点的小孩，凑过去又讨一些吻。他已经完全超过了承受的阈值，如同被人过度嗅闻、把玩的玫瑰，浑身流淌着糜烂的汁液和爱欲的气息。

Mikele拔出来，粗暴的套弄几下，射在了flo的腿上。两个人的精液在空气中变冷，黏糊糊的将彼此粘在一起。Flo已经累坏了，过量的高潮和精神上的刺激让他几近昏睡，身边的热度的突然抽离让他非常不适，半闭着眼睛蜷缩起来，看上去可怜巴巴似乎是准备冬眠了。一会一条热毛巾就搭在他身上，一只手像是抚摸刺猬的肚皮那样把他展平了，上上下下的清理干净一身的精液和汗水。热度又再次回到了他身边，就像是他本应该在这里一样。

他只迷迷糊糊的感觉幸福，像是在小飞云上粉象，热切的拱到对方的怀里躺好，所有他要的东西——音乐、工作、甚至是mikele他都得到了，所以他只是傻呵呵的笑了笑，又陷入了一个有星星的梦里去了。


End file.
